1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program, and a game apparatus, and more particularly, to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program, and a game apparatus, which cause a plurality of objects in a virtual space to be displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has existed a game apparatus that causes a plurality of objects to be displayed on a display device. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-165647 discloses a game apparatus that sets the fixation point of a virtual camera at the midpoint between two enemies for displaying the two enemies.
However, the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-165647 has the following problem. By setting the fixation point of the virtual camera as described above, a plurality of objects appearing in a three-dimensional virtual space can be included in the display range of the display device, but the objects are not necessarily displayed so as to be easily operated by a player.